


A Question of Time

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Relationships, Holding Hands, Inspired By Tumblr, Kindred Spirits, No Dialogue, One Shot, Prophetic Visions, Rare Pairings, Realization, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Senshi Romance, Short One Shot, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There was only so much one can do with the power to destroy and to create.





	A Question of Time

Hotaru was so different to Rei that she was practically inhuman, and yet she was more human than she had realized. Rei felt a crest of that feeling in her, whenever she saw the soldier of Saturn. It was so much more than pure curiosity. Every little thing she did was delicate, careful and muted; Rei knew that Hotaru never did that on  _purpose_. She couldn't take back her destiny, but she knew she could change it, with the blessing and curse she was given.

Rei held raw power, fire coursing through her very being, that she knows she and Hotaru are alike in that regard. She was the soldier of Mars, wrathful in every strike and arrows that never missed its target. Her flames couldn't burn out the truths of what she held, equivalent to holding life in her hands.

Hotaru was the sovereign of Silence, holding the inevitability and promise of Death in her very glaive. She was human, yet new days seemed to laugh in her face, telling her that she was nothing. From despair brought wrath and that wrought out the decision of life and death. She had seen the extent of such omens in her visions, purple eyes meeting in twine.

Rei knew, Hotaru understood, and they both recognized it in the end. There was only so much one can do with the power to destroy and create. Hotaru was a soldier of Saturn, and nothing could change that. As Rei held Hotaru's hand, lacing her fingers through hers, nothing would change that she would stand by her as the soldier of Mars.

It was only a question of time as to how unstoppable their joined power would be.


End file.
